Troubled
by M-Mello
Summary: Sakura tries to stop Sasuke and Naruto's fight on the hospital, but end's up losing her left arm. Who will be there to help her, and how will she be treated now? My summary sucks, but this is a NejiSaku, with slight KankuSaku rated T to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! This is my second story, and hopefully, it won't be as bad as my previous one that didn't even get one review… TT

Anyways, enjoy, R&R!

(A/N: This takes place on the roof of the hospital, where Sasuke and Naruto have their little, "I'm soooo much better than you ass-wipe!" fight.)

Prologue

Sakura ran as fast as she could. She didn't think, she just ran. Tears cascaded down her cheek's as she screamed. Only one thought went through her mind, 'I have to save them!' She couldn't make it in time! Just then, subconsciously, she pushed chakra into her legs and jumped, her left arm outstretched in a futile attempt to stop them. She screamed.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Stop!"

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes were wide with shock and fear. "SAKURA!" they screamed in unison, neither of them could divert their attack, no matter how hard they tried. Both of them closed their eyes and hoped for the best, but were crushed when they heard a blood-curling scream come from the pink haired girl. Worse than that, neither one felt an impact from the other.

Slowly, they opened their eyes to see Sakura down in a bloody heap at their feet, no remnants of her left arm… Sasuke's eye's widened in horror while he heard Naruto start to sob already. Both were speechless and didn't know what to do, they just stood there, shocked and too dumbfounded to take her down one flight of steps into a main branch of the hospital they were on top of. Both of them gasped as they heard her crying, and they suddenly took control of their actions and both reached down to pick her up, when they heard yet another scream. Looking up they saw team Gai and their sensei. They all had horror written on their faces and looked from Naruto in disbelief, Sasuke in anger, and to Sakura with sorrow and shock.

Jumping down to where Sakura was, Kakashi quickly picked her up and glared at his other student's. "You two…" he was so enraged he was shaking, and knew his voice would as well if he spoke anymore, so he let Neji and Gai take over for him as he quickly walked into the hospital, yelling for help.

Neji came over to both Sasuke and Naruto. Shadow's covered his eyes, but they both knew his face would show nothing but pure hate and anger. If you couldn't tell by his killing-intent waving off of him, you would defiantly hear it in his voice.

"What did you two idiots do to Sakura-san?!" he then looked them in the eye, and even Sasuke was scared, even if he didn't show it. Naruto was about to talk, but Ten-Ten stepped in, her killing-intent more potent than Neji's.

"You better tell the truth too! I have no problem in torturing you though, if it comes to that…" she gave them a bitter-sweet smile and took one of her scroll's. Neji looked back at her and shook his head. Ten-Ten frowned and mumbled as she put her scroll away, but in turn took out a knife.

Naruto started to sweat and gulped. "We weren't doing anything! We were just-"

" 'We weren't doing anything! Honest! We just—' decided to pull off Sakura-chan's left arm!? How could you say it wasn't anything! Naruto, you should know that! How could you do that!? Tell us what really happened now!" Her voice cracked in the end. She was just shocked that something bad could happen to one of her best friends.

Naruto was just about to reply, when Sasuke cut in.

"We were sparring," All eyes were on him now "and Sakura had no business in it. She stepped in a got hurt. It wouldn't have happened if she would have just stayed behind—"

SMACK

Neji was glaring daggers at Sasuke and shook his hand. It defiantly hurt after that hard punch. He looked down at the unconscious Uchiha and smirked. "Lee, get him in the hospital please…" Lee nodded and did as he asked and looked back to Naruto.

"Would you mind telling us what happened Naruto-san?"

Naruto looked at him with shock, but nodded his head energetically.

"You see, Sasuke-teme was all 'I'm better than you,' and then…"

Well! That's it for the prologue! Hope you liked it! R&R please! Umm… There might be some Sasuke bashing in my later chapters, if there are any, and there also might be some people OOC… Sorry, I just couldn't help in for this story… But this is going to be a NejiSaku, with a one-sided KankuSaku! Enjoy!

Chapter 1 is when Sakura wakes up and gets a new arm… She also has to have someone with her at all times to helper get around and stuff. Sasuke run's away early, without the sound 4 and without knocking Sakura out. But he does go to Oro-pedo… No flames please, just constructive criticism…

3 M-Mello


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I got some good review's so I'll go ahead and continue this, though I'm a little stuck, and _angelkynd1___made a good point… Sakura most likely should've died of blood loss… so… Yeah, sorry about that! It's too late for me to change it, but just so you know, I already know this, so please don't point it out again! And thanks _Sarah_ for giving me a good idea! Really, that was a great idea! Thank you! Enjoy this story!

Chapter 1:

Sakura woke up and either her entire body ached. Slowly, ignoring the pain, she tried to push herself up, but as soon as she got up, even a little bit, she would fall over to the left. '_I have to see in Sasuke and Naruto are okay! I have to make sure they're okay!_' Growling and stubborn, she pushed off the bed with all of the strength she had, and found herself flying off the left side of the bed, and she screamed softly.

-----------------

"… And Sakura just showed up out of nowhere and jumped in front of us… It's all my fault…" Naruto hung his head low with Lee and sniffled every now and then. Gai frowned and came over to where the sulking Naruto and Lee were standing and put either arm around their necks.

"DO NOT SULK SO, YOUNG YOUTH OF—" Gai was cut off by a soft yelp coming from the room in front of them. Everyone's head was now looking in that direction.

"Sakura!!" TenTen, Neji, Lee, and Naruto screamed in unison and rushed into the small hospital room.

-----------------

Sakura closed her eyes in anticipation of the impact, but quickly shot her eyes open when she heard a soft 'oof" from behind her. She then gasped as she realized there was no impact and she felt… warm arms holding her… '_How did this happen!?_' she asked herself. Feeling herself being lifted, she quickly turned around the best she could to see a softly blushing Hyuuga. Sakura, now blushing, was about to apologize and thank him, but was cut off.

TenTen was holding her finger in front of Sakura's nose, ignoring the awkward position she was in. "Sakura-chan! What are you doing up already! You should be sleeping, baka!" She then turned her head to look at Neji. "Nice catch!"

Neji just blushed a deeper shade of red and softly laid Sakura back in the hospital bed. Seeing that Sakura was fine, he quickly walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

All eyes were on the door, but TenTen quickly got over the strange behavior from the Hyuuga and turned back to Sakura now with a concerned look.

"Sakura… Do you feel okay? Any… problems?" TenTen slowly put the covers over her friend. She wouldn't make eye contact fully to Sakura anymore in fear of tears, but just gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine, just an ach here and there, but good in any—"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto and Lee rushed her right side and hugged her as tight as they could. But quickly retracted when they heard soft sobs coming from the pink haired girl. "Sakura-chan… Are you okay? Me and Lee didn't mean to hug so hard…" Sakura smiled immediately and started to laugh softly.

She then grabbed Naruto by the shoulder and pulled him into a hug. TenTen raised and eyebrow and whistled low and long, while Lee just pouted.

"Naruto… I'm so happy your okay! Don't you ever do anything so stupid again, you baka!" she sobbed lightly and let him go with a sad smile.

"D-don't worry Sakura-chan…" he hung his head low, "but I don't know if I can promise you I wont do something stupid again…" he gave her a small smile then. "You know how I am, I'll probably do something stupid by tomorrow!" he gave the nice guy pose as Lee and TenTen started to laugh. Sakura smiled, but looked concerned.

"Is… Is Sasuke-kun okay?" Naruto smiled and shook his head up and down energetically.

She sighed softly and fell back into her pillow. "I'm so glad I was able to do something…" suddenly, she sat back up with fear in her eyes. "What happened!? I mean… If I stopped you guys, I should be dead! I jumped right into the line of fire! Why am I still here? Why am I fine?"

Just then, Kakashi, Gai, and Neji came walking into the room, all faces grim and upset. Gai and Kakashi walked over to her side, while Neji leaned on the door.

"Sakura…You have lost something…" Kakashi put an arm on her shoulder, and pulled the left sleeve up. Sakura's eyes widened, and she was speechless. She just stared at her arm should've been, and noting else.

Kakashi gave her a reassuring pat on the back and spoke up. "You're going to go to Suna as soon as possible. Do you remember the guy named Kankuro? He was here for the Chunnin exams." Sakura nodded, still not tearing her eyes away from the scary scene. "He was puppet master, and he can make you a new arm since we re-sign our treaty." Sakura looked up to him with surprise.

"O-okay…" She gave him the best smile she could, though she was scared out of her mind. "But, how do you know that Kankuro-san would even—" BANG

Everyone's eyes turned to where Neji was leaning on the door. He seemed embarrassed, but shrugged. "I'll be right back…" and he calmly walked out of the room.

They all shrugged it off and continued their conversation, though all were a little worried.

-----------------

"What are you doing Uchiha? Banging on a door like that is very rude. You should know that." Neji smirked as Sasuke glared at him intensely.

"What are you doing Hyuuga!? Why wouldn't you let me in the room?" He growled as he glared, while Neji just furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean? I did no such thing. It's not my fault if you don't even know how to open a simple door, Uchiha." Neji smirked and walked back into the room, but not before he closed it behind him.

"HYUUGA!!"

-----------------

"HYUUGA!!" BAM BAM BAM

Neji just calmly walked over to Sakura's bed, ignoring all of the curious looks he was given.

"Err… I'm not even going to ask…" Kakashi nervously scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Anyways, Neji, you are going to be coming with me and Sakura to Suna tomorrow. The medic's say that Sakura should be fine, maybe a little shock, but that's it."

"Plus, I don't trust Sasuke or Naruto, in case something bad happens… And Lee and Gai-sensei… are Lee and Gai-sensei. I myself would love to go with Sakura-chan, but I have a lot of… Err… Training to do…" TenTen gave Neji a small smile and a nudge, before laughing softly.

Neji just nodded, and slowly walked out of the room. Sakura and Kakashi nodded as well. "Well, until tomorrow. Ja ne!" Kakashi poofed away in a cloud of smoke. Gai gave Sakura the good guy pose, along with Lee, as they jumped out of the window.

TenTen just glared at Naruto until he nervously left to go get some ramen.

With just Sakura and TenTen alone, TenTen smiled at Sakura. "Oh! You should be happy I paired you up with Neji for that trip! You know, Neji trusted me with this, but if I don't tell you, you'd be so clueless that you'd think he was sick all the time, when he'd be blushing! And not to mention that—"

"TenTen! What in the world are you talking about?"

TenTen gave Sakura a devious grin. "Oh! Well, did you know, Neji has this little 'thing' for you, miss Haruno?"

Sakura just stared at her friend, shocked. "What?"

-----------------

OKAY! I don't really know what to do, should something happen on the trip? Oh man! I didn't really think anyone would read this, so I didn't plan ahead much… Other than Kankuro start to like Sakura, and maybe Gaara too… But I don't know what to do now! But I'll try my hardest! Well, this chapter was pretty rushed… But I'll still try really hard, but also try to get chapters up faster…

Well, hope you enjoyed this one!

Yes, I know that Sakura most likely shouldn't have woken up so quickly… But I really didn't want to have to let Gai talk… He's too hard to do dialogue with…

Sakura doesn't know her left arm is gone because of an affect called "Ghost Limb." It's when you get one of your limbs amputated, and when you wake up, you'd still feel it even though it's not there. Everything where, lets say left arm in Sakura's case, would feel a bit painful and you might get some type of spasms.

R&R please!

M-Mello


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who's been giving me good reviews! I don't really know what to put here today, other than Algebra suck's ass! 0 Sorry for the language, I just really, really, really hate it… -- Anyways, I forgot disclaimers in my other chapters, so sorry. But, so you know now, I don't own Naruto! Enjoy this chapter now, and review please!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was leaning on a tall blooming Sakura tree, awaiting her two companions. She face was downcast and she had dark circles under her eyes. She honestly couldn't get any sleep the night previous due to twinges of pain every time she moved in the slightest. She also had on a long red vest along with short black biker shorts and black nin sandals, with a large black cloak on that covered her deformed body. It wasn't very unusual to see a ninja with missing limbs, but she was too self-conscious and would rather risk heatstroke than unwanted stares. She stared down at the ground in front of her now, deep in thought.

'_Neji is great looking…'_

'**HE'S A FRICK'N HOTIE!' **

'_Well, err… Fine, he is hot… and from what Ten-chan tells me, he's actually a really great guy… Or she could be just telling me that to get me to make a fool of myself…'_

'**You know what, you should just give him a lot more attention, and let him, 'open up' to 'ya! Then we'd have a hot-ass man! Hell yeah!'**

'_But do we still love Sasuke?'_

'**Hell no! He's the one who got our arm torn off! He doesn't deserve us!'**

'_Who's to say Naruto wasn't the one who wanted to fight and test his power?'_

'… **Hello? Did you hear yourself just then? Naruto's not like that at all! Sasuke's the one who's all emo about getting revenge and power!'**

'_Hey… since when were you all anti-Sasuke?'_

'**When I found out Neji liked us, and when he got himself in danger where he could've killed himself and Naruto, resulting us in saving their sorry ass's, therefore, us loosing our arms.'**

'_Good point.'_

Just then, Neji came into view a few blocks away from herself, and she instantly cut off her conversation before she accidentally yelled at him.

"Good morning Sakura-san." Neji said politely, giving her a curt nod. She gave him a small smile and a soft blush in return.

'_Okay, lets just settle this, weather we knew that Neji liked us or not, okay?'_

'**Okay.'**

'_Sasuke was…'_ **'Just an infatuation'**

"Err… I hope you know that Kakashi-sensei is going to be late…" She said softly, trying to start up a conversation, though not turning to face him in fear of a wide smile from her epiphany or a small blush.

"I thought he might be here early for something this important. Not to mention if he's going to be any later, we will be traveling through Suna's desert in the peak of its heat." Sakura blushed and nodded once. She suddenly heard the sound of shuffling feet and turned to see Neji looking at her with concern on his face and in his eyes, and she couldn't help but blush an even deeper pink.

"Sakura-san, are you okay? Your red, are you running a fever?" Sakura was a pure shade of red now, as she was trying to find a way to back herself out of saying something stupid. "Err…"

"Good morning!" _'Just in time!'_ Sakura thought, thanking for once, Kakashi's normal lateness.

"Are you guy's ready?" Sakura nodded, while Neji reluctantly looked away from Sakura to give Kakashi his nod.

"Alright then! Let's get on and go!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

They were just on the edge of the forest when Kakashi raised and arm. "Let's stop here and rest for a bit. You'll need it later when were actually over there."

Neji and Sakura nodded and watched Kakashi go off to do whatever perverted thing he would go do. (Sorry Kakashi fans, but you know he does disgusting things when he's alone! Shudders)

Sakura sat down on a branch and glanced at the Hyuuga on the branch beside her. Shaking her head slightly, she looked away, this not going unnoticed by Neji.

"Sakura-san,"

"You don't have to be so formal you know… I prefer it if you'd just call me 'Sakura' or 'Sakura-chan'." She gave him a shy smile and waited for him to continue.

"Err, Sakura, are you sure that you're okay? You've been getting red lately. If your sick, or anything, you should let us know and we could stay here for the night." Sakura shook her head and gave a small laugh.

"I'm fine Neji. Honestly. Plus, I can't wait to have an arm again, real or wooden. It'd feel so much better." She looked downcast at the memory of Naruto and Sasuke getting ready to kill each other ruthlessly and shudder.

Neji studied her for a moment longer, but turned away as soon as she looked over to him, a small blush creeping over his cheeks.

Sakura smiled and turned away and leaned against the tree trunk to take a small can nap.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura, hey! Wake up! Were almost there!" hearing this, Sakura stood straight up, but found herself up against something warm and soft. Her face now as pink as her hair, she looked down to see herself riding piggyback on Neji. She gave a soft squeak and quickly jumped off.

"I-Im sorry Neji! I don't know why I didn't wake up! And, really-"

"It's okay Sakura. You needed the sleep, and I was fine with just a little extra weight." Neji gave her a small smile and she returned it with a small smile of her own along with a blush.

Kakashi watched all of this with a raised eyebrow. 'Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little lovey-dovey couple? This'll make an interesting trip if anything'll happen!' He giggled pervertedly, and quickly took out his little orange book out in a blink of an eye for his alibi if they wondered why he laughed.

"Well, here we are! Let's get you into the Kazekage's office Sakura, then straight off to the hospital after that."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter was a little… a lot… on the short side… Sorry, my time was really limited today. I had a butt load of Algebra homework today. DARN YOU MR. C! Anyways…

I NEED HELP! Gaara should become the Kazekage, but that's not until later, right? Right. So, was his dad the Kazekage still? And if he was, what was his name? Hope that someone can tell me this, or I might be a little late in my next chapter… Sorry…

R&R PLEASE!

M-Mello


End file.
